The safety benefits of a vehicle restraint system belt are well known and undisputed. Most states require drivers and occupants to wear shoulder and lap belts. Although there has been a substantial increase in belt usage, many physically disadvantaged drivers and passengers refuse or are unable to wear belts because of pain and discomfort. Tender body areas are irritated by the restraint system belt rubbing on implants, such as heart pacers, chemotherapy ports, and defibrillators or sensitive body areas, including mastectomy scars, thoracotomy scars, appendectomy scars, laparotomy scars, chest injuries, skin rashes, and pregnancies. Areas with bandages and medications have also discouraged drivers and passengers from using restraint system belts.